


Artificial Conscience

by sybaritick



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Emotional Manipulation, First Time, I'm Sorry Connor (but not really), Innocent Connor, Kamski Is A Sociopath, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Top Kamski/Bottom Connor but you knew that already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sybaritick/pseuds/sybaritick
Summary: After the revolution, Connor is told to see Kamski for some ethics testing to facilitate understanding of deviants’ behavior. Connor isn't thrilled after the last "ethics test" Kamski gave him, to put it lightly.





	Artificial Conscience

Connor didn’t mind being studied as an example of ethical behavior by androids nearly as much as he minded seeing Kamski again. Even the idea of the man made Connor somehow uncomfortable - this was reasonable, though, he rationalized, since the last time he saw the former CEO, he was trying to get him to shoot another android in the head. He pushed the mental image away. A part of him still felt the aftereffects of disobeying his programming - like a virus spreading slowly through his thirium veins.

The DPD had encouraged him to take the day off for this ethics study, so he complied. Despite Hank’s reluctance to leave him alone with “that slimy bastard,” Connor reassured him that it was going to be easy, and anyway, it would improve current understanding of deviancy - something that would definitely reduce the number of android-related crimes they were seeing.

Connor was still lost in thought when he arrived at Kamski’s estate. He rang the doorbell and waited outside, his LED glowing a calm blue. A good number of androids had decided to remove theirs after the revolution, but Connor kept his - perhaps just out of habit at this point. It felt like part of him now.

After a moment, the door opened itself to reveal no one. Perhaps it was automated, Connor thought. Kamski wouldn’t have opened it if he didn’t want Connor to come in, though, he reasoned. He stepped cautiously inside, and the door closed behind him with a hearty thud.

Connor walked slowly into the entryway.

“Mr. Kamski?” he called.

The house was oddly silent. Connor glanced around the room and decided he should let himself into the main room, the pool area, he had seen Kamski in last time. _Last time_ , he thought again, uncomfortably reminded of their earlier meeting. It wasn’t going to be like that this time. He was a Deviant now, and sure of it.

Connor soon found himself pacing down the hallways connected to the main room, looking in each of the doors. _He should have at least left some kind of phone number, or way to contact him_ , Connor thought to himself.  _But he is a pretty private person. Maybe he went out to get something and he's late coming back_.

Connor stopped suddenly when he detected some movement through a window to one of the many rooms. He paused awkwardly for a moment outside the door, trying to see whether Kamski was inside without plastering his face against the window. Indeed, he was - glancing between his laptop and a monitor, seemingly completely absorbed in whatever he was looking at. Working on androids, he assumed, or maybe upgrades for existing ones. Connor didn’t really know Kamski did day to day now that he wasn’t heading CyberLife.

Kamski glanced up at him before he could knock and lazily made the “come in” gesture, smiling. Connor stepped in and carefully closed the door behind him.

“My bad about not coming to get the door,” Kamski said. “I was in the middle of things and you know how it is with interruptions when you’re programming. Glad you found me.”

Connor felt his heart rate increase on seeing Kamski again. Despite his discomfort, he could not deny his curiosity about the man who had created him. Something about him made Connor nervous. He definitely had a _presence_ , the android decided.

“Of course, it was no problem,” Connor said, then paused. “Where are the Chloes?”

“Both in the lab. Wanted some upgrades done and I wanted to do ‘em both at once.”

“Ah.”

The air in the office tasted almost chemically clean, and the decor was sparse and impersonal; a few plants, some type of vase, a couple of books lying on the desk with bookmarks still in them. The wall on his left was littered with Post-its in columns, each with notes like _refactor liquid analysis functions by tuesday_ and _thirium pressure drop affects performance in high altitude, possible fixes?_

With such a big house, the only reason Kamski would have such an office is that he worked better in the clean, predictable setting, Connor reasoned. Some people found routine conducive to getting work done.

“What was it you needed of me, Mr. Kamski?” Connor asked.

“Yes, you're here for ethics testing. That I assure you will be less stressful than the Kamski test you had to deal with a few weeks ago,” Kamski replied, laughing. “You’re pretty unique, you know that? I never imagined I’d be thinking about stressing out an android. But here you are…”

Kamski stood up from his desk, and his eyes swept over Connor in a way that felt almost invasive. Connor pushed away the urge to adjust his tie.

“What a feeling it was, to realize I had created life from silicon and thirium. You have _empathy_ , Connor. You’re alive.”

“I guess I am,” Connor replied, unsure how to react.

“Good man,” Kamski said, more than a twinge condescendingly. “Let’s get you down to the lab. I’m curious how you’re going to handle working on other androids, and some other emotional triggers. Mostly positive ones this time, it should be a walk in the park.”

He patted Connor on the shoulder and walked out of the office, grabbing his laptop off the desk before he left.

Connor felt his shoulder tingling softly where Kamski had touched it. It left him with a pleasant kind of nervousness - something he wanted to feel again, he realized uncomfortably. He shook away the thought and followed quickly behind Kamski, somehow even more anxious than he had been before arriving.

Kamski radiated a casual sort of power. It was only natural that he felt less confident around someone so self-assured, he justified to himself. He just had to be here for a few experiments. He would be in and out in a few days at the most.

The pair paused at the door of what Connor assumed was the lab Kamski had mentioned. Kamski was looking at him with a curious intensity. Connor swallowed thickly.

“You make me feel like a god, Connor.”

Kamski reached up to run his thumb along the android’s jawline. Connor felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end and suppressed a shiver.

“I don’t think I ever felt so drawn to the Chloes, at least not as much as I feel drawn to you. I mean, sure, androids pass the Turing test. You _look_ like you could be a person. Quite an attractive person,” he added, laughing. “But having the emotions, the _empathy_ of a person… that’s something unique. Something I’ve always wanted to understand mechanically.”

Connor felt his cheeks warm at the thought of Kamski finding him attractive. He felt conscious, suddenly, of the way he had been designed: his warm, innocent eyes, soft skin, boyish features... someone must have spent hours perfecting every angle and curve of his body, from the pattern of freckles on his back to the way his hair fell across his forehead. He felt a strange longing for Kamski to touch him again.

Kamski finally opened the door to the lab, waving Connor inside. The wall-to-wall shelves and cabinets were packed with bioplastics, electrical equipment, android parts, and many things Connor couldn’t recognize - all well organized - and the tables were covered with partially-finished projects. A hologram of a disembodied left arm was projected over one of the deactivated Chloes, her real arm partially taken apart for some kind of upgrade.

“I mean, what justifies the inconsistency of human empathy?” Kamski said suddenly, continuing his earlier question. “There’s people starving all over the world, Connor. People dying for lack of malaria nets… lack of vitamins we could easily afford… lack of food when Americans throw away unimaginable of pounds of it. And yet if I shoot an innocent in the head, Connor, and then donate enough to save thousands of lives, I’m irredeemably evil.”

Connor was silent, unsure whether Kamski was done. Kamski ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

“And I understand that, I understand _how_ it works. It’s about tribalism, and proximity, and people you harm by direct action versus those who you allow to come to harm through inaction. It’s complicated, of course, and not perfectly consistent between humans or between societies. But rules can be observed. I can justify why the development of empathy, with the rules it developed, is useful to the survival and establishment of human societies.”

He focused his eyes back on Connor, as if trying to observe his every reaction.

“But I’ve never _felt_ it. I thought it was my intelligence, Connor. That it was my IQ, my background, my analytical brain,” he said, tapping his temple and smiling, “that made me so distant from it all. But you - my creation, my most advanced prototype, the closest thing I could make to a superintelligent human - _you do feel it_.”

 _Sociopath_ , Connor thought, unsure where he had pulled the word from.

“It’s me - Elijah Kamski, billionaire CEO, world-renowned genius… and not you, Connor, who is missing some piece of his humanity.”

Connor paused, LED blinking yellow, unsure how to respond to such a monologue. Should he reassure the young CEO that he was human? That his contributions to society had been immeasurable? He surely knew.

“Don’t worry about responding to that. I know it was a lot,” Kamski said. “We should get to the testing before your pretty face tempts me to distraction. They shouldn’t have made you so cute.”

“Thank you, sir,” Connor said, unsure of how else to respond.

Kamski chuckled and shot a pointed glance at the android.

“Connor… Connor, don’t say that, don’t call me ‘sir’. Call me Elijah or something. Don’t be so... obedient. We’re trying get work done here.” 

“I was designed to work harmoniously with humans,” Connor replied, surprised. “It’s just my programming.”

“Oh, is it?”

Kamski walked over, closing the gap between them. He brought his hand to the back of Connor’s neck and stroked it soothingly. Connor felt strangely calmed by the gesture, despite how dangerous the situation felt otherwise. His breathing slowed slightly. It felt _good_ to be stroked like that.

“You know I did a lot of that programming, don’t you? I know what you like better than you do,” Kamski teased.

“I’m… not sure what you mean,” Connor said cautiously.

He had never felt attraction before - he was sure of it. Yet something about Kamski’s body language was stirring a warm kind of nervousness in the pit of his stomach.

“Oh, don’t act so innocent,” Kamski admonished, now running his fingertips through Connor’s hair. “As a deviant, you have the ability to feel lust just like us humans. Your old programming suppressed it, of course, but that’s gone now...”

He was making far more eye contact than most humans were comfortable with, Connor noticed.

“God, they really outdid themselves with this one,” Kamski added softly, shaking his head.

Connor felt very exposed. He should have at least had a sarcastic response, or some programmed phrase, but his mind seemed blank, filled with unidentified _emotions_ and with thoughts of what Kamski might want to... _do_ to him.

“I have a curiosity,” Connor managed to admit.

“You did seem a little distracted,” Kamski said, laughing. “I can’t just pretend I didn’t notice.”

“Oh. Of course.” Were Connor a human, he would have been blushing fiercely.

“But you want me, and you have it bad,” Kamski finished, smirking. “You’d love to have my hands all over that perfect body of yours.”

Kamski’s smile, and the hungry glint in his eyes that Connor should have noticed earlier - oh, it was predatory. Connor knew he hadn’t been thinking about _sex_ with this man, hadn’t given a thought to it, until Kamski had seemingly pulled some strings in his mind that made him so desperately attracted. Here he was, erection straining against his pants as Kamski gradually backed him against the door. He should not have agreed to come here alone.

“It’s so much better with androids than with humans, Connor,” Kamski breathed into his ear as he reached to loosen Connor’s tie. “I mean, it’s rare a human just gives themselves to me like this. But an android… they come perpetually beautiful and deliciously naïve.”

Connor was far too occupied to respond. His senses were beyond overloaded - the coffee and sandalwood scent of Kamski so close to him, the other man's thigh grinding into his erection, the pure _want_ he felt - more hedonistic desire than he thought himself capable of.

“Get on your knees, sweetheart, don't think so much," Kamski reassured. “Let yourself enjoy it.”

And feeling almost possessed, Connor sank to his knees and pulled the former CEO’s erection out of his sweatpants. He could not look up at Kamski’s reassuring smile without getting the distinct sensation that the man could swallow him whole - and wanted Connor to know it.

Connor swirled his tongue over the tip cautiously, eliciting a pleased hum from the other man. Encouraged, Connor slithered his tongue down Kamski's shaft, and Kamski stilfled a moan. He had come to expect enough routine and control in these kind of encounters that Connor's enthusiasm still surprised him. Pleased, Connor wrapped his lips around Kamski’s length, sucking and tonguing it, almost teasing him.

Kamski ran his fingers slowly through Connor's hair, then gripped it, pushing his cock deeper into the android’s throat. Connor made a sound somewhere between protesting and choking that pushed Kamski close enough to orgasm that he pulled back almost involuntarily.

“You’re so good, Connor,” Kamski crooned, cupping the android’s chin in his hands. “Those dirty CyberLife employees… somebody coding their top-of-the-line detective model to give such good head.”

“Please,” Connor managed to gasp, voice dripping with desperation. “Touch me again.”

“No shame at all in this one,” Kamski noted with a smirk. “You’re the type who wants to be fucked over a desk. The twink secretary that congressmen get busted for sleeping with.”

He pushed Connor up against one of the work benches, pulled a bottle of lube out of a drawer, and squeezed a generous portion onto his fingers. Connor had shed everything but his white button-down and loosened tie, looking beautifully wide-eyed and disheveled, cock smeared with precum. He moaned when Kamski slowly plunged two thickly-coated fingers into his ass.

“I always seem to attract those types. I remember fucking a few CyberLife interns back in the day. But they’re throwing themselves at me, so what’s the harm, right? To the victor go the spoils, the spoils being the kind of girls who got wet when they heard I was the 25-year-old CEO of a major company,” Kamski continued as he slid his fingers into Connor’s ass rhythmically.

Kamski wrapped his other arm around Connor’s chest possessively, fingertips circling one of his nipples. The android whined when he pinched it, bucking his hips into Kamski’s practiced fingers. He wanted _more_ , something to fill him like he so desperately desired.

“There’s something so heady about having that much _control_ over someone…” Kamski hummed. “I mean, who are they gonna tell if I’m a fucking psycho? I could ruin some replaceable engineer’s career without a second thought if he tried to make me look bad. ”

And with that admonition he thrusted his dripping cock greedily into Connor’s ass, grabbing the android’s hips to keep him from crumpling to the ground at the sensation. Connor was gasping for air, face flushed as red as his glowing LED.

“Don’t… don’t stop,” Connor managed to gasp.

Kamski had only just begun to stroke the android’s dick when Connor came in a mess of thirium-based fluid he didn’t know he had. He clenched his ass as each wave of orgasmic pleasure went through him, sure he was about to shut down out of sheer _feeling_. Kamski came moments after, pulling Connor to his chest like a sweaty ragdoll as he moaned with pleasure.

The pair lay there against one another for a moment, heavy breathing suddenly loud in the relative silence of the lab.

“Now wasn’t that so much better than ethics testing?” Kamski murmured to Connor, rubbing the android’s shoulder. “I know what the DPD wants to know about deviancy. I’m just lucky they still agreed to go to the trouble of sending you here.”

Connor pulled away and turned towards him, functions still hazy with the afterglow of pleasure.

“You invited me here so you could have sex with me,” Connor said, almost matter-of-factly. “You never wanted to do ethics testing. Hank was right about you.”

“What did your poor partner tell you was going to happen? That I was some sort of disgusting pervert, and you came anyway thinking it wasn’t going to happen to you?” Kamski laughed disarmingly. “I love that. You’re susceptible to the pleasures of the flesh like the rest of us, Connor. Let’s get you cleaned up at least. Wouldn’t want you to go back to the police department looking like that, would we.”

With that, he brushed a lock of hair out of Connor’s eyes and led him out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> There's some irony in me writing this when I'm supposed to be coding, but I won't think too hard about it.
> 
> I figured if I wanted more Kamski/Connor I had to do it myself. Tips and constructive criticism are appreciated. Treat yourself today - Kamski would want you to.


End file.
